Forever More
by Morgan Marie
Summary: Kunzite's confession about his beloved Minako


  
  
*~AN: Hi! It's Morgan Marie! Sorry if the font's a little weird, I was just having fun with it. This is a letter from Kunzite to Minako. It's not in letter form becuase it's more of a mental thing...maybe you'll figure it out. By the way...I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters, but as far as I know, I own this story idea. Want music to listen to while reading? I recommend 'I Will Love You' by Fischer. ^.^ Have fun! Please review!~*  
  
A cold night breeze seeped into the room through the half opened window. This ghostly breeze was haunting enough to wake the dead. It would have woken me…that is, if I was asleep. I threw the light, gold blanket off me and folded it gingerly over my arm. I slowly walked over to the window, closing it ever so softly as if you'd wake up from the cold wind or the slamming window. If that were all it took, I would have slammed every window on Venus just to wake you. I looked out of the window and to the stars. My weary mind wandered back to a time when I wouldn't star gaze alone. I closed my eyes, still feeling your warm, light, touch on my shoulder and your warm, sweet breath in my ear whispering about how every star reminded you of me. I turned around expecting to face you, but my reverie had vanished along with your beaming, beautiful, smiling face. Now the stars were meaningless. They meant nothing without your whispers, without your touch. All they were good for was reminding me of your eyes, those crystal blue, shining eyes allowing me to see straight to your loving soul. A lone star streaked by in the night. It brought back another memory of happier times. You wouldn't go to bed at night until you saw a shooting star nor would you let me go. You'd hold my arm saying "No Kunzite-san, I know I'll see one tonight. I just know it." Alas, your luck usually escaped you once again and you would fall asleep on my shoulder. Your ability to hold on to some child like innocence was something I always envied and loved about you. I, always so serious except for when you made me laugh, breaking that hard exterior, was grown, responsible, and mature. I longed for something child like. That's one reason I loved you, my Princess, so. I lowered my head as I slowly walked back to our bed. I laid the throw blanket that was folded over my arm across the foot of the bed. My hand brushed over a lump and I looked up to see your small foot protruding from under the covers. I lost control. Tears, that I, a warrior, a solider of Endymion and Prince of Venus never thought I possessed, fell freely down my face and onto the soft gold blanket. I laid my head by your feet and sobbed heavily. I cried for my loss. My Princess, my Aino Minako, was comatose. "How could this be, my darling? How could I let this happen to you?" echoed inside my head, my tears soaking the blanket, my sobs choking the air I breathed. There wasn't enough room for both of them and as I much as I'd rather give up air then live without you, I raised my head from your feet and tried as best I could to compose myself and stop the sobs. I carefully tucked your now cold, petite foot under the blanket. I looked up and towards your face, which had a light veil over it. I ordered it to be put there. I couldn't stand to see your pale, unsmiling face. I moved towards the head of the bed looking at the locket I had given you that still lay around your neck. I was too afraid to look at your face. I was too afraid of the pain. Slowly, I took all of the courage I had left and looked at your face. The tears came again, but I stood strong, letting the tears find their own way down. I brought my shaking hand to your pale face. I carefully removed the veil, laying it on your golden hair that was spread out over your soft, goose feather pillow. I caressed your cheek ever so slowly then I lost control again, falling to my knees at your bedside. The screaming in my head must have come out from my mouth this time, as our bedroom door opened and a familiar, silver haired beauty stepped in. I would have stood, would have pretended to not have been crying, but it was too late. Queen Serenity had already seen me in this pitiful state. Instead of looking surprised, she softly closed the door and came by my side. She laid a hand upon my shoulder and spoke in the softest voice, reminding me of the wind that was in this room before. "Kunzite, I understand your grief. Do not pretend it isn't there. I've gone through it and I-I've watched Endymion struggle with the same thing after...after the loss of Serenity…" I heard a quaver in this usually strong voice. Oh my dearest, love! Your good friend Serenity, your Princess had perished. After you tried to save her, your efforts seemed in vein, as she was killed not even half an hour after you were so badly wounded. I knew you would never think of them in vein. You, my precious, would see them as a few more moments of life for your beloved princess. "But, you must be strong Kunzite. If for anything, then for Chibi-Mina…" I looked at her. I was a bit surprised. She continued, "It will be tough but…" I interrupted her for the first time ever. "But she still has a chance! She can still live! She will! She can't d-" I turned away, not able to say the word "…I won't let her…" My vision was blurred as those damn tears came again. My love, I truly believed you had a chance. I believed you would live and that we would finally marry and you and I would watch our daughter grow. Her Majesty draped her frail arm around my shoulder.  
  
My Minako, my love, my breath of life, I'm afraid that soon I will join you. I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest as I watch them scatter your ashes. "No!!" I screamed when they dragged you from our warm bed. "Leave her be! She'll want to be in her own room when she wakes up!" They paid no heed (I later noticed that these strong servants of Venus were crying too, my dear) and carried you to a glass box in the throne room. Your Mother was on the marble floor in tears as your always-strong Father sobbed uncontrollably in his throne. I ran out to the throne room, running after your lifeless body. I wanted to kiss you just one more time, hear your voice one more time, share one more passionate night with you. I wanted to watch the stars with you, hear your giggles when I tickled you and carry you to our bed when you fell asleep on my shoulder. Now I watch them scatter your once beautiful, youthful body over your planet. Our planet. We should have been King and Queen. Oh damn this! I'm nothing without you, sweetheart. Tomorrow I return to Earth to fight by my Prince's side. You will not be forgotten, for if I ever forgot you, I would have forgotten how to breathe. Tomorrow, I will charge into the battle, screaming your name Minako, screaming it because I want to hear you answer in your warm, sweet, voice. I want to hear you greet me when I return to you, for I will someday. Don't lose hope, I'll meet you again, to start our life again and to live it fully as it should have been lead before. I'll see you again my dear. If I don't, then it will be because the heavens envied your beauty and kept you as an angel forever more.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are great appreciated. Good or bad! ^.^ Thanks for readin!  



End file.
